


Imagine Having a Diary in the Entity's Realm

by ShadowsLonleyQueen



Series: Imagines (Dead by Daylight) [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Diary, Edited, Embarrassed Reader, Gen, Multi, Teasing, imagine, reader - Freeform, sfw, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsLonleyQueen/pseuds/ShadowsLonleyQueen
Summary: Imagine Having a Diary in the Entity's Realm
Relationships: Various/Reader
Series: Imagines (Dead by Daylight) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715833
Kudos: 5





	Imagine Having a Diary in the Entity's Realm

  * Big problem here.
  * Really? A Diary? With these people? And serial killers? That KILL people? You think they will have mercy? Hahaha, no.
  * Okay let me group them up real quick.
  * I think Claudette, Dwight, Adam, Bill, Jake, Jane, Laurie, Jeff, Quentin and maybe Nea and Yui wouldn't read your Diary. The others like David, Ash, Ace, Maybe Kate, Meg and Feng, I really doubt it though.
  * "C'mon Feng, you can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious, aye?" "Shut up, David."
  * I can't say the same for the killers, though.
  * Some killers have "standards" and refuse to look into your personal stuff, but that's exactly what Ghostface does. I honestly think he's one of the many perverts of the killer group. I think the doctor may be one of them, but that's for a different imagine or headcanon.
  * Anyway, I think Ghostface, Legion, Freddy and Clown would look through your Diary, either to know you better (which I highly doubt), to embarrass you, or for their own amusement.
  * "Stop reading that!" You'd say, your cheeks redder than a ripe cherry. They'd smirk, "Why? You got something you don't want me to read in here?" Waving the Diary in front of you, but when you go to grab it they quickly bring it back to them. "I think I'll keep this a while." They'd say, walking away.
  * A lot of killers probably don't care like Michael, Huntress, Hag, Plague, Hillbilly, Pig, Spirit, and Trapper.
  * Bubba aka, The cannibal would probably be confused as to why you're so embarrassed and/or flustered.
  * This Imagine leads me to my next Imagine I will probably be writing, "Imagine Reader has an embarrassing secret", to which the killers or killer find out about. I'm really excited and have a lot of Imagines planned out, anyway, back on track.
  * Wraith probably wouldn't be too interested but he'd still listen in at times, I suppose. He's the type to do his own thing, yet still be a very good observer and listener.
  * Nurse and Doctor, hmm, I think the nurse would probably be a very nice person when she's not sad all the time. Doctor would also probably be one of those people who would read it to embarrass, get to know, or for their own amusement. Doctor also seems like one of those people who are very serious, though I doubt it. However, I do not doubt he would be serious about his work. Or his patients. Sorry this was so short, It was just something I thought of while writing in my notebook about plans for imagines.



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, this is just something I thought of while writing ideas for future imagines.


End file.
